


The Way A Man Handles His Weapon

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gen, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Ronon have a nice talk.  Written for the TV Trope challenge at Stargateland.  Mine was GUN TWIRLING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way A Man Handles His Weapon

Rodney had finally had enough. "You know, you could hurt yourself if you keep doing that. You could shoot your foot or even someone else. It's really not safe."

For the first time since they'd met, Ronon stopped and stared at Rodney instead of ignoring him or grimacing. The expression he wore wasn't full of loathing or boredom or laughter. His eyes were full of... concern. Yes, it appeared that Ronon was concerned about what Rodney was saying. "Do you really think I'd do this if it was dangerous?"

"I thought you were showing off. Isn't that why you do it? To show off?" He indicated the busy gate room where people were bustling around, getting ready for yet another successful off-world jaunt. They were the only two that were standing still and that was only because Rodney had been ready for this mission for two days. The weather on the planet was keeping them in limbo as they waited for the MALP to come back with a positive result. "The Marines think it's cool. They're always talking about how they wished they had something smaller that they could throw around like that."

For the very first time that Rodney had ever seen, Ronon palmed the weapon and held it out toward him. When he didn't move to take it, Ronon lifted his chin. "Take it. It's not going to hurt you. I'm not a child, after all. A warrior needs to know his weapon, inside and out. I can take it apart with my eyes closed and put it back together again just as easily without having to look at it. If you don't understand the gun you use, you won't be effective with it. The Marines know that."

It was the longest speech that Rodney had ever heard Ronon give. Still, he shook his head and refused to take the gun. He'd seen what it could do and trusted Ronon to use it. "So it's not about showing off?"

Ronon glanced over to the area where the Gate Techs furiously typed away at their keyboards. More and more, he'd been paying attention to one of the techs. The way that she was so obviously looking directly at her screen and no where else, Rodney had to wonder if she was aware of the attention. "Tyre always said that it was important for a woman to know that her man could handle both himself and his weapon." The way he said the last word had Rodney's ears turning pink. "But I'm not going to shoot you so you can quite worrying."

If nothing else, it gave Rodney something to think about as he waited for John to join them. Maybe he should find a way to show Jennifer that he was able to handle his weapon. When John finally showed up and chided him about the ruddy color of his ears, Rodney couldn't be bothered to reply. Ronon, of all people, had given him something important to ponder.


End file.
